Fotografía
by Fuyu No Yami
Summary: Karin visito a Sakura en Konoha era el cumpleaños de Sarada, cuando Sakura le mostró el álbum de fotos Karin se dio cuenta que no había una foto de bodas cuando Sasuke y Sakura se casaron en ese templo cerca de una guardia de Orochimaru, así que Karin le dio el mas preciado recuerdo que tuvo Taka a Sakura.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no pertenecen, son propiedad original de **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Aviso importante:** El one-shot fue inspirado en la fotografía que desencadeno toda la trama de Naruto Gaiden, cuando leí el gaiden durante todos los capítulos estuve esperando que Kishimoto mencionara de donde Sakura había conseguido la foto de equipo de Taka pero por mi mala suerte no lo dijo y solo dijo que de donde provenían los lentes de Sarada y por que los usaba, así que me di a la idea de maquinar una historia detrás de esa fotografía que hizo dudar a medio fandom de Naruto, así que por favor disfruten el one-shot.

* * *

 **Fotografía.**

" _Ven pronto a Konoha, te estaré esperando, nos vemos Karin"._ Recordaba lo que le dijo Sakura al momento que se iba de la guarida junto con Sasuke con la pequeña Sarada recién nacida, parecía como un sueño había esperado ese día por mucho tiempo era el cumpleaños de Sarada y estaba yendo a Konoha para felicitar a Sarada por su cumpleaños, Orochimaru le había dado permiso que fuera a Konoha para también darle un pequeño regalo a Sarada además de que tenía un recado para el sexto hokage por parte de Orochimaru. _"El maestro Kakashi sabe que eres una Uzumaki el me lo conto eso así que el retiro cargos sobre ti, lo hizo porque tiene la esperanza de que convivas con Naruto si algún día quieres ir a Konoha y lo quieras buscar"._ Cuando convivió con Sakura antes del dar a luz a Sarada le había sorprendido haber escuchado eso retirarle cargos por ser familiar del héroe del mundo ninja, era demasiada gentileza y ella lo sabía aunque por una parte se le hacía grandioso poder un día hablar con Naruto y poderse llevar bien con él.

― ¿Qué es ese recado que está escrito en el pergamino? ―se preguntaba saltando de rama en rama.― ¿Lo debería ocultar? ―paro mirando el pergamino que estaba sellado. ―Tal vez Orochimaru ya le aviso a Kakashi que voy en camino a Konoha―observaba meticulosamente el pergamino.―Es mejor que lo ponga con las demás cosas.

Se quitó la mochila y guardo el pergamino, miraba detenidamente a su alrededor se estaba acercando a Konoha se había aprendido el camino desde la primera vez que lo vio cuando la tomaron prisionera. Se volvió a poner la mochila y empezó a saltar de rama en rama estaba ansiosa de visitar a Sakura y Sarada puesto que sabía que Sasuke no estaría en el cumpleaños ya que se había ido a una misión extremadamente importante, eso le parecía algo triste pero era por el bien estar de todos en el mundo él era el único ninja que podía sobrellevar esa misión gracias a sus poderes oculares. Estuvo pensando todo el trayecto que no se había dado cuenta que los guardias de la puerta principal le habían hablado.

―Hey, chica pelirroja―la llamaba un voz masculina― ¿Eres sorda?, necesitas registrar tu entrada.

― ¿Qué? ―pregunto desentendida al no saber que esa toda vía ere el sistema de Konoha.―Lo siento, soy Karin―dudo al decir su apellido.―Uzumaki Karin.

― ¡Uzumaki! ―dijo sorprendido.

―Sí, ¿saben en dónde está el Sexto? ―pregunto.

―En la torre Hokage―apunto el edificio―espero que lo encuentres―la miraba con cara un poco adormilada.―Por cierto, bienvenida señorita Uzumaki.

―Gracias.

Comenzaba a caminar entre las calles le había parecido algo gracioso y extraño que le hubieran dicho _"bienvenida señorita Uzumaki"_ esa era demasiada amabilidad de la cual no estaba acostumbrada pero le gustaba puesto que nunca la habían recibido en ningún lugar con tanta calidez como la habían recibido hace minutos antes. Las calles eran preciosas era tan coloridas y llamativas le hubiera encantado vivir de pequeña en Konoha en vez de Kusagakure. En la entrada de la torre Hokage había dos guardias que la miraban con cara de distendidos.

― ¿Quién eres? ―preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

―Yo vengo a ver al Sexto―dijo firmemente. ―Soy Uzumaki…

No pudo terminar por que la puerta se abrió de repente dejando ver a una chica rubia con lentes traía un bata puesta eso la hacía ver muy inteligente, la tomo de la mano y la adentro al edificio corriendo por los pasillos que están estructurados como un resorte, ascendían cada vez más y la chica rubia no decía nada. Llegando a un pasillo que ya era recto calmaron el paso y empezaron caminar a una velocidad normal Karin seguía tomada de la mano de la chica rubia, tal parecía que era una de las asistentes de Kakashi al no mencionarle nada, pararon en frente de una puerta blanca y la asistente de Kakashi toco la puerta al no recibir ningún llamado ella abrió la puerta y le dijo a Karin que pasara a la oficina.

―Karin―Kakashi la llamo dándole la espalda viendo a Konoha por el ventanal que estaba en la oficina. ―Me entere que traes algo para mí.

―Si―respondió quitándose su mochila y sacando el pergamino. ―Es un pergamino por parte del maestro Orochimaru.

― ¿Maestro Orochimaru? ―pregunto volteando para mirarla a la cara.― ¿Qué es lo que contiene el pergamino?

―Realmente no sé lo que contiene el pergamino, pero el maestro Orochimaru me dijo que era una información muy importante―respondió cerrando su mochila y volviendo a ponérsela. ―Orochimaru me tomo como alumna, después de tantos rechazos. El por fin me dio una aceptación.

―Te felicito―menciono al momento que tomaba asiento.―Pero, Naruto no está ahorita en la villa, él está en una misión.

―Bueno…―se quedó pensando lo que diría a continuación. ―Yo por el momento no estoy preparada para poder hablar con Naruto.

―Entiendo―tomaba el pergamino que estaba en su escritorio. ―Entonces solo has venido a entregar el pergamino, creo que fue un camino muy largo solo para entregar esto.

―Realmente no solo eh venido por eso―menciono sonriente y alegre.―Hoy es el cumpleaños de Sarada así que eh venido a felicitarla y darle unos regalos.

― ¿Hoy es el cumpleaños de Sarada? ―pregunto sorprendido. ―Sakura no lo había mencionado y tampoco se lo había dicho a nadie.

―Tal vez por estar ocupada―se sintió algo apenada por la situación de Sakura. ―Criar y cuidar de su hija ella sola es una tarea difícil, no solo tiene que ver por sus intereses sino que también tiene que ver los de Sarada ahora.

―Tienes razón―suspiro. ―Sakura y Sarada están viviendo en las tierras de los Uchihas están en la parte noreste de la villa.

―Gracias.

Salía de la oficina de Kakashi, a pesar de que no sabía cómo eran las tierras Uchihas y no los encontraría fácil ya que Konoha era una villa muy grande y en ella podía detectar el chakra de Sakura y Sarada, por unos minutos estuvo buscando la presencia del chakra de Sakura el cual era mucho más fácil de buscar que el de Sarada, cuando lo encontró camino lo más rápido que podía para poder estar allí, recorrió media villa solo para encontrarse con una barda que recorría casi dos hectáreas, las paredes estaban pintadas de color beige y decoradas con el símbolo del clan Uchiha, el portón de madrea estaba entre abierto y Karin sin temor a que se cerrara por una ráfaga de viento entro encontrándose con árboles y plantas de cosmos y solo un sendero de pavimentó que se adentraba más y más a esas tierras, camino todo el sendero encontrándose con una casa grande y bien arreglada, camino hasta la puerta en frente de ella no sabía si solo llamar a Sakura o tocar la puerta, no sabía cómo la recibiría Sakura al no haberle avisado antes aunque ella quería que fuera una sorpresa en ese instante no sabía cómo actuar, suspiro con pesadez. Toco la puerta pero nadie se escuchaba dentro de la casa tal parecía que se había equivocado en detectar a Sakura al estar tan emocionada de verla.

―Posiblemente no estén en casa―dijo resignada.

En un acto casi fugaz la puerta se abrió y Sakura se lanzó a los brazos de Karin haciendo que las dos cayeran al suelo, Sakura la abrazaba con fuerza casi como si Karin fuera un espejismo y tuviera miedo de que se deshiciera en segundos.

―Realmente has venido, Karin―Sakura seguía abrazándola. ―Creí que no vendrías nunca.

―Sakura, me estas abrazando muy fuerte―le aviso.

―Lo siento―respondió retirándose riéndose un poco por la forma en la que la había recibido.―Por favor entra.

Se pararon y entraron a la casa, Sakura le dijo que dejara su mochila en uno de los sofás y que se pusiera cómoda, cuando Sakura fue a la cocina por algo de tomar para las dos Karin miraba los porta retratos que estaba en un mueble de madera, estaba el antiguo equipo siete cuando era genin, el equipo Kakashi con dos miembros que no recordaba muy bien sus nombres, una foto de Naruto y Sakura, otra con Tsunade, la otra discípula de Tsunade y Sakura, una foto de la boda de Naruto, Sakura y sus amigas de la villa, Sakura inaugurando el hospital y otra foto que estaba en un marco más grande y decorado que eran fotos de Sarada.

―Podría regalarte algunas fotos―interrumpió los pensamientos de Karin.―Tengo copias así que no te preocupes porque sientas que me quitarías fotos.

― ¿Enserio? ―pregunto dudosa y sorprendida a la vez.

―Si―respondió con una sonrisa dejando los vasos con jugo en la mesa de centro. ―Deja traigo el álbum de fotos.

―Está bien.

Dicho eso Sakura salió de la sala para entrar a otro cuarto dejando a Karin sola volviendo a observar las fotos, tomo la foto de la boda de Naruto tocándola tan sutilmente por el cristal, le parecía tan hermoso y nostálgico ver que Naruto por fin había encontrado una mujer que lo amara tanto como lo hacía Hinata, una mujer que esta predispuesta a dejar todo con tan solo verlo feliz, está feliz por el cómo lo estaba con Sasuke ellos por fin habían encontrado la felicidad con las personas que los habían amado una vida entera.

― ¿Es hermoso verdad? ―pregunto Sakura trayendo con libro de verde.

―Excesivamente―respondió volteando para mirar a Sakura con una gran sonrisa.

Pasaron las horas hablando y viendo el álbum de fotos, riéndose de cada anécdota que tenía Sakura. Sakura le dio la foto de la boda de Naruto además de darle fotos de Sarada, Karin le había pedido fotos de ella y Sasuke pero Sakura respondió que durante el viaje que hicieron juntos no se tomaron fotos ni siquiera de su pequeña boda en un templo ya que ellos visitaban pueblos donde vivían adultos mayores y todos los jóvenes se habían ido a las villas para conseguir mejor estabilidad económica, fue cuando se conformó con tener una foto de Naruto y Sakura, también pido la copia de la foto en donde inauguraba el hospital para niños ya que a ella le parecía lo más genial del álbum de fotos.

―Traje regalos para Sarada―dijo tomando su mochila.

―Sarada se pondrá muy feliz―menciono. Sakura tomando de la mano a Karin y caminaron juntas hacia el cuarto de Sarada.―Sarada, te trajeron regalos.

Karin vio a la pequeña Sarada en su cuna jugando con uno conejo gigante, le parecía muy tierna. Sarada era una niña hermosa desde que nació era tan pequeñita pareciendo tan frágil, su cabello tan negro como el de su padre y sus ojos tan grande y hermosos como los de sus madre, parecía una muñequita de la cual nunca se quiera separar. Karin la cargo y la abrazo como la primera vez que la vio, la quería tanto.

―Feliz cumpleaños Sarada.

Karin le enseño sus regalos a la pequeña Sarada, un cuando con una pintura de unas caras de un pequeño gato y pequeño perro de parte de Orochimaru, un peluche pequeño de un gato, una muñeca de felpa, una pequeña pelota que estaba desinflada para que pudiera tener un buen lugar en la mochila. Sarada se veía que disfrutaba todos los regalos y de inmediato quiso jugar con todo.

―Karin, por favor quédate hoy en casa―dijo inesperadamente Sakura

―Está bien.

Se quedó jugando con Sarada hasta que la pequeña se quedó dormida, le ayudo a Sakura en la casa, cocinaron juntas, cenaron y volvieron hablar más por la noche, Sakura le dijo que podía quedarse en el cuarto de huéspedes pero Karin prefirió quedarse en la sala, por la noche cuando Sakura estaba dormirá Karin se despertó y entro en el cuarto en donde Sakura había guardado el álbum de fotos y tomo la foto en donde estaba con Tsunade y la otra discípula de la sannin, la recorto quedando solo Sakura, saco un porta retratos en donde estaba una foto de su antiguo equipo con Sasuke, Juugo y Suigetsu, puso la foto de Sakura encima de la de foto ocultándose a ella misma con la foto sobre puesta de Sakura, y en los espacios que quedaban puso fotos de Sarada, se levantó del sofá y la puso en el mueble en donde estaban las otras fotos.

Muy temprano por la mañana Karin despertó y dejo una pequeña nota debajo del portarretrato, entro al cuarto de Sarada y se despidió salió, se puso enfrente de la puerta que era del cuarto a pesar de que no entro se despidió, camino por la sala de nuevo y salió de la casa. Cuando Sakura despertó entro al cuarto de Sarada para saber si ya estaba despierta, salió al notar que Sarada toda vía dormía fue a la sala y Karin no estaba, Sakura se alarmo y la busco en toda la casa y en el jardín pero no la encontró Karin se había ido sin despedirse, se recargo en el mueble en donde estaban los porta retratos y vio la pequeña nota y la foto.

" _Querida Sakura._

 _Me di cuenta que Sasuke es un estúpido y tu seguiste su juego al no tomar foto de su boda, ¿Ustedes crearían que no sabría en que templo fue su boda?, yo Uzumaki Karin acontecí ese momento aunque ustedes fueron tan despistados para no darse cuenta que estaban en un pueblo cerca de una guardia del maestro Orochimaru pero por lastima no encontré a nadie que tomara una fotografía, por favor toma esta fotografía de Sasuke y Taka como un regalo de mi parte para ti, tengo el presentimiento de que Sarada cuando crezca preguntara por su padre como yo lo hice con mi madre cuando era pequeña, tu y yo sabemos que no podrás mostrarle fotos de el cuándo tenía doce años, por favor muéstrale la foto de Taka aunque cuando fue tomada teníamos solo dieciséis años. Te prohíbo que quites las fotos de Sarada y la tuya ¡déjala como la puse! Dile a Sarada cuando crezca que Sasuke es un gran hombre, no dejes que la pequeña se envuelva en la maldición que trae consigo su apellido, dale una vida llena de felicidad y amor sé que Sasuke quisiera eso para su preciada hija, muéstrale esa faceta delicada y dulce que tienes solo con Sasuke, se que harás buen trabajo y Sarada sera la niña mas feliz del mundo._

 _Karin."_

Sakura termino de leer la nota intentando aguantar las lágrimas tomando el portarretratos en sus mano, prometiendo todo lo que le pedía Karin en la nota.

―Gracias, Karin.


End file.
